


Silver Crown, Silver Hair

by QwillReign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Fluff, Intsta love, Powerful Hermione Granger, Sorry Not Sorry, magical politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Their eyes met abruptly. She was mesmerized by the sight of him, and suddenly a great feeling of contentment fell over her.Blinking, Hermione broke eye contact.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Silver Crown, Silver Hair

Hermione nearly bounced as she made her way into Kings Cross station. She was honing to Hogwarts! To learn magic! 

Herimone had never been this excited to go to school before. Sure, learning and knowing things was great, but now she knew why no one had ever hung out with her. The kids at school had always called her weird, freakish, and a know-it-all. Now she knew that even though she wasn’t normal, she was something better. She was a witch! 

Hermione bade farewell to her parents at the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and was lost in thought as she followed the directions Professor McGonagall gave her. She boarded the magnificent scarlet train, and was attempting to find a compartment when she was startled out of her nervous thoughts.

Hermione had run smack into someone with her trolly! “Oh no, I’m ever so sorry!” Hermione rushed towards the boy she had hit. He was skinny, and wore baggy clothes that most certainly did not fit. 

“That’s fine” the boy said. He was looking down, and spoke rather quietly, as though he was nervous, or expected something else to happen. 

“Let me help you with that.” Hermione bent down to help the boy gather his things, apologizing fervently. 

When she straightened, their eyes met abruptly. She was mesmerized by the sight of him, and suddenly a great feeling of contentment fell over her. Blinking, Hermione broke eye contact. 

“Hermione Granger” she held out her hand, and the boy with those marvelous eyes cautiously took it. 

“Harry Potter.”

They shook, and Hermione placed the boy’s things on his trolley. “Were you looking for a compartment?”

“Yes.” The boy- Harry- Hermione told herself, still seemed rather nervous, but much less so than a minute ago. 

“Let’s find one together!” Hermione wanted to get to know Harry, this seemed like the best way. The two walked down the corridor together, and Hermione kept up a steady stream of chatter along the way. She told him about her excitement when she found out she was a witch, and how she hoped that there would be no bullies at this school, unlike all her others. 

Hermione had never considered herself an open book, in fact, she was downright secretive, but talking to Harry seemed easy, comfortable. It was odd, and Hermione resolved to investigate why later, but for now she was happy. Harry didn’t share nearly as much, but he did commiserate with her about the bullies, and said he also had had no idea that magic existed. 

They finally found an empty compartment at the back end of the train, and sat down quickly. Pushing a trolley full of enough supplies for the year was difficult, and Hermione suspected her trunk was heavier than most first years, given that it contained many of her favorite books, and a few new ones as well. The compartment was a good size, and looked as if it could seat at least four people. Hermione glanced at the rather high luggage rack, and at her trunk. She sighed. 

Harry, following her gaze, simply pushed it to the edge of the compartment. “No point lifting it when we’ve got all this space,” he explained as he sat on the plush bench. Hermione followed his lead, then sat down next to him, and the two chatted about their hopes for Hogwarts. 

“I read all about it in Hogwarts a History! There are four houses, and ghosts, and a Great Lake! I’m so excited!” Hermione was nearly bursting with joy, and she felt like she would never be lonely again. Harry was someone that she could talk to, and had been kind and polite immediately, unlike so many of the kids in her old school. 

Suddenly, the door slid open. A boy with fiery red hair appeared behind it. “Can I sit in here?” He asked, “Everywhere else is full.” 

“Of course!” Hermione immediately ushered the boy in, then paused for a second. “If that’s alright with you Harry?” 

He nodded, and the redhead breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank goodness, I’ve been looking all over. I’m so glad I didn’t have to go sit with my brother, he’s-” the redhead broke off abruptly, gasping.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry was standing up, making for the boy, but Hermione just sat there, like a startled duck. The boy’s expression was one of horror, but also relief, and perhaps a hint of confusion? It was puzzling. 

The redhead waved Harry off, and dropped to one knee, pulling his wand swiftly out of his pocket, and pointing it towards the ground. 

“My liege, I pledge my loyalty to you and yours, and vow to serve you faithfully in my family’s hereditary position if you so desire. Please, Forgive me for the interruption, I had no idea.” He took a breath, and Hermione looked at him, puzzled. 

“Whatever do you mean?”

Harry pulled the boy to his feet, and returned to his seat. “Why on earth would you do that?” He frowned “neither of us is anyone important, we’re muggleborns.”

Bloodline does not matter my lord, the rulers are whoever magic wills. And magic chose my lady to rule, and my lord to stand by her side.” 

Hermione gasped, “ There were mentions of a magic appointed ruler in Hogwarts a History, but it said that there hadn’t been one for centuries! I thought it might have been a myth!” 

“Not a myth at all milady. You are the queen. And milord is the prince consort.”

“Could you explain please? Asked Harry, “ What is happening? What’s all this about a ruler, and consorts?”

Yes, please sit down and explain how on earth you know when we do not, what this means, and what you meant by your family role. And call us by our names, please. It sounds stuffy otherwise ” 

“...Of course. You see, my family has been the official protectors of the ruler for as long as there has been one. It’s been quite a while since there was someone to protect, but we all go through the training, and we know the traditions. I have some basic defense training, but I haven’t gotten very far yet. My brothers are older, so they know a lot more. As for how I know, that’s simple. You have a silver circlet on. I assume that it’s not been there long though. Did you two just meet? 

“Yes, we ran into each other on the way to the compartment,” said Harry with a cheeky grin. “Isn’t that right Mione?”

“I’m sorry!” Hermione laughed. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well…” Ron paused, then inhaled as if to brace himself “ you normally would have been named Queen when you turned seventeen. Harry wouldn’t have been identified as the consort until you chose him. I would wager a guess that you two are soulmates. Lady Magic must think that you are already ready for the role if you work together.” 

“Soulmates?!” Harry exclaimed, “But those don’t exist, do they?!”

“I’ve read about it! The book mentioned it in passing, but that’s really rare, isn’t it?” Hermione inhaled “It said that soulmates were the perfect match. They are destined to be together. But the book never said anything about there being a sign!”  
“Well, the ruler meeting their soulmate early has only happened once before. I think I might remember something about magic wanting the best possible match for its ruler. I’m not sure though…” Ron trailed off. “I do know that Harry is your consort however, he has the silver-tipped hair.” 

Harry shifted slightly, trying to look at his own hair. “But I can’t see it!” 

“Well, you wouldn’t, would you? You don’t need to be told who you are, you would normally already know!” Ron gasped “Is that real?”

“What?”

“Your scar. Are you THE Harry Potter?! Really?”

“Well, I’m the only one I know. I am the one who survived the killing curse, if that’s what you mean.” 

Ron gaped- “Blimey, that’s so cool! I can’t believe it! Wait till I tell Ginny! The boy who lived is the Prince Consort too!” He broke off suddenly, glancing at Harry’s uncomfortable expression. “Sorry Milord. That was uncalled for.” Ron bowed his head, ashamed that he had been so childish. 

“It’s ok. I don’t really know anything more than you about it, probably less really. I only just found out about this you know. And you really can call me Harry, you know.” 

Just then, the door to the compartment slid open. A boy with white-blond hair poked stood behind it, flanked by two burly boys who looked rather dumb. “Weasley,” the blond said scornfully, before he was cut off by Ron standing quickly, blocking the rest of the compartment from view. 

“Outside. Now.” Ronald spoke very gravely. 

“Of course” the other boy was composed, as if he was used to important situations, and stepped back. 

Ron turned to Hermione, “Excuse me.”

She nodded, befuddled, and he stepped outside of the compartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment :)
> 
> I just pulled this out of my drive and gave it a grammar check. If enough people like it, I do have another half a chapter all set, and wouldn't be opposed to writing more, so let me know!


End file.
